


Forever and ever, and ever, and ever... and even more.

by MickeyMouse99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation, Twins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: «Quando rivedrò mio fratello?»«In un'altra vita»«Cosa vuol dire?»«In un'altra vita. In un'altra vita. In un'altra vita»





	Forever and ever, and ever, and ever... and even more.

Nella loro ottava vita Sam e Dean erano nati semplicemente in un momento sbagliato della storia e si erano ritrovati come Maggiore e Capitano di due diverse Compagnie dell'esercito statunitense.  
Per vent'anni Dean cercò suo fratello in ogni persona che incontrava, bastava un solo sguardo ed avrebbe saputo che era lui, eppure si divertiva a cercare le sue sfumature ed a comparale all'originale. Poi ci fu Pearl Harbor e senza neanche accorgersi il ragazzo si ritrovò in un campo d'addestramento.   
Sam, come in tutte le settime esperienze precedenti, non seppe riconoscerlo e questa volta si presentò sotto il nome di Derrick J. Johnson. Ai due non ci volle molto prima di diventare amici, erano giovani e sognavano un futuro migliore lontano dalla guerra; passavano quei pochi minuti di libertà che avevano a parlare e scherzare insieme. Certe volte durante le licenze si divertivano ad andare a corteggiare le ragazze del paese accanto.  
Poi ci fu il D-Day.  
Una volta riunitosi alla sua Compagnia e chiesto informazioni a proposito di Johnson, Dean fu grato di non essere stato lui quello a trovarne il cadavere mutilato dai tedeschi.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

Nella ventesima vita Dean vide suo fratello solamente per pochi minuti. Erano in una metropolitana newyorkese all'ora di punta. L'uomo stava spettando il treno per poter tornare a casa quando ecco suo fratello dentro il vagone in avvicinamento. Come si aprirono le porte, Sam si affrettò ed uscire per poter tornare in superficie. Dean cercò di rincorrerlo ma non ci fu nulla da fare, lo perse nella calca.

Per anni provò a ritrovarlo ma ad un certo punto capì che quello era ciò che avrebbe avuto in quell'esistenza.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

Era la sua trentatreesima reincarnazione ed a suo dire la peggiore fino a quel momento. Samuel era quanto più diverso dall'originale che mai, tanto che Dean più volte si chiese se non avesse sbagliato persona. Si erano conosciuti ad una festa, Sammy aveva come nome George e non solo era l'essere umano più sgradevole che Dean avesse mai incontrato ma odiava anche suo fratello maggiore come non mai; lo detestava a tal punto che gli aveva urlato più volte di stargli lontano e aveva minacciato di chiamare la polizia senza un reale motivo.   
Per Dean ogni secondo era come una pugnalata al cuore e fu sollevato quando all'età di cinquant'anni una macchina lo investì e lo fece rinascere.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

Nella quarantesima esistenza Dean era un Re di una lontana terra sperduta nel Pacifico. Viveva la sua vita giorno dopo giorno aspettando l'incontro, chiedendosi come esso sarebbe stato, mai però avrebbe immaginato che Sam avrebbe potuto essere la sua stessa progenie. Eppure non c'erano dubbi, appena gli porsero suo figlio, Dean sapeva che era lui.   
Da quel momento in poi il suo stile di vita cambiò quasi completamente cercando di stare ogni momento possibile con il piccolo; agli occhi del popolo egli sembrava un padre premuroso che voleva educare il giovane ad essere in futuro un buon regnante, la verità era che l'uomo voleva solamente di nuovo vicino al fratello. Dopo centinaia d'anni di dolore e sofferenza quella gli sembrò finalmente una vita gioiosa.

Samuel divenne un forte guerriero ed un saggio stratega, quando il Re lo vide condurre le campagne militari contro degli aggressori provenienti dal Nord, egli seppe di aver cresciuto un degno erede che avrebbe saputo guidare il popolo anche nei momenti più difficili.

All'età di quarant'anni, piegato dalla vecchiaia ed da una malattia, Dean fu estasiato di ritirarsi e consegnare corona e scettro al figlio che aveva tanto amato.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

All'ottantaduesima vita Dean iniziò ad essere stanco. Non sopportava più dover morire e riaprire gli occhi ogni volta, incontrare Sam sempre come se non lo conoscesse, come se non avessero vissuto quasi un centinaio di vite insieme. Dover fingere sempre e non poter menzionare quella prima volta insieme oppure sarebbe stato preso per pazzo; una volta sola ci aveva provato e non era finita per nulla bene per lui, con Samuel che lo aveva preso per matto. Fortunatamente era riuscito ad incolpare qualche birra di troppo e scherzare in seguito della cosa.   
La croce però che portava iniziava a farsi sentire pensate sulla schiena e dover vedere suo fratello soffrire per lui non era una cosa facile.  
Eppure anche quella volta gli sorrise e fece finta che tutto andasse bene.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

Nella centotreesima vita erano entrambe donne.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

La prima volta Dean e Samuel nacquero come i figli del pastore Iohannes e di sua moglie Mary che dopo tanti anni oramai avevano quasi perso le speranze. 

Nessuno nel villaggio pensava che  la donna sarebbe mai rimasta incinta data la sua avanzata età e la sorpresa fu ancora più grande quando, nel momento del parto, ella diete luce a due gemelli. L'apprensione però prese presto il posto della gioia quando si accorsero che il secondo nato,  Samuel , era piccolo. Troppo piccolo. 

 

Al vederlo le levatrici si scambiarono delle occhiate tristi e piano piano si raggrupparono per discuterne a bassa voce.

Mary e Iohannes ignari di tutto questo, erano dall'altra parte della stanza; la neo mamma cercava di allattare per la prima volta  Dean mentre suo marito chiedeva che gli fosse portato anche il suo secondogenito. 

La preoccupazione si fece strada nei loro animi quando nessuno si mosse.   
Iohannes ripetette la richiesta a gran voce ma nessuna donna si avvicinò sorridente con l'infante tra le braccia.   
  


I neo genitori si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato ed il pastore domandò il perché non avevano voluto far vedere loro il bambino.

A quel punto una tra le levatrici gli si avvicinò e con una malinconia negli occhi disse:

«È meglio far finta che voi abbiate avuto un unico figlio»

«Quale assurdità!» urlò Iohannes «io pretendo che voi mi facciate vedere mio figlio adesso!»

«Sarebbe bene che vi dimentichiate di lui» rispose lei pacata «non ce la farà mai».

«Perché dite questo? Fatemi vedere mio figlio vi dico!»

«Voglio solo risparmiarvi altro dolore! Non sarebbe peggio vederlo e stringerlo tra le bracia sapendo che ve ne dovrete disfare?»

«Che cosa?» urlò il pastore.

«È troppo piccolo e respira a fatica. Non ce la farà mai. È meglio lasciarlo nella foresta»

A quel punto il neo papà si fiondò tra le levatrici e strappò dalle braccia di una il pargolo.

«Vi ringrazio per la vostra gentilezza ma è meglio se ve ne andiate ora. Io e mia moglie gradiremmo restare soli»

«Morirà vi dico! È troppo debole. Tenerlo vi causerà solo dolore.»

«Come ho detto grazie per il vostro aiuto. Ora è meglio che ve ne andiate»

Le donne allora si avviarono verso l'uscita in silenzio, lanciando qualche sguardo qui incredulo qui perplesso ai genitori: nessuna capiva perché volessero tenere un bambino la cui fine era certa.

Iohannes si avvicinò a sua moglie  Mary e le porse il piccolo, quando lei lo prese in braccio si chiese come una cosa così minuscola sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere a quel mondo crudele. Forse le donne erano in errore ed il loro figlio avrebbe vissuto.

Una cosa era certa: si sarebbero amati fino alla fine.

 

Ogni tanto a Iohannes piaceva ripensare all'avvertimento dato dalle levatrici alla nascita dei suoi figli, si divertiva a raccontare quella storia come una barzelletta. Oramai questo era, una storia divertente che aveva finito per soprannominare  Samuel il “Piccolo  Sam ”. Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che quel piccolo neonato che a malapena respirava un giorno avrebbe fatto invidia a tutto il villaggio? A soli dieci anni era alto quanto metà suo padre e più si avvicinava alla maggiore età più cresceva; sembrava dovesse diventare un gigante!

 

I due gemelli avevano un rapporto particolare che tutti nessuno in realtà capiva: essi si consideravano uno parte dell'altro e una notte, al buio sotto le loro coperte, si erano giurati fedeltà eterna. Con le loro vocine basse avevano promesso che niente e nessuno li avrebbe mai divisi, sarebbero stati insieme per sempre.

Dean era il fratello più amichevole ed espansivo, aveva un sacco di amici nella cittadina ma neanche il più caro di loro per lui era speciale quanto il suo gemello. 

Sam era quello più taciturno dei due e quello più interessato allo studio. Se uno voleva continuare a vivere nella fattoria e a fare il mestiere del padre, l'altro sognava di risparmiare per poter aprire un negozio un giorno e vendere i loro prodotti.

Nonostante fossero molto diversi erano inseparabili, ovunque Dean andasse Sam lo seguiva e viceversa, sempre l'uno al fianco dell'altro. 

 

Avevano condiviso il letto fino all'età di sette anni ed avevano sonoramente protestato quando i genitori avevano deciso di dividerli.

«Ora siete grandi, è ora che  Dean dorma in un letto diverso» spiegò  Mary al piccolo  Sam .

«Ma io non voglio!» disse quello sbattendo i piedi per terra e tirando la manica di sua madre « Dean è mio fratello!»

«Sarà vostro fratello anche se dormite in letti diversi, non cambierà ciò che sentite per lui»

«Ma io non riesco a dormire se non c'è lui ed anche lui non dorme se non ci sono io! Vi ricordate quando è dovuto andare con nostro padre da zia  Jane ?»

«Questa volta è diverso, sarete soltanto ad un metro di distanza» provò a rassicurarlo la madre.

«Insomma  Samuel è ora di crescere! Cosa farete quando sarete sposati? Avrete un letto per tutti e quattro?» provò a prenderlo in giro il padre. 

Sam non capiva  _“Ma lui è mio fratello”_ pensava  _“_ _Dean_ _ed io staremo sempre insieme. Siamo nati insieme, ci apparteniamo”._ Dean che poteva vedere la preoccupazione negli occhi del gemello gli corse in contro e lo abbracciò. 

«Non vi preoccupate» sussurrò «Io sono sempre qui a proteggervi  Sammy »

«Non mi chiamate  Sammy » ribatté l'altro

«Voi siete il mio fratellino.  Sammy, Sammy Sammy! »

«Sono vostro fratello gemello, non sono più piccolo!»

«Siete nato dopo di me, quindi siete più piccolo»

«Di qualche secondo!»

«Rimanete comunque più piccolo!» gli disse  Dean facendogli una linguaccia.

Alla fine  Samuel aveva ceduto e, nonostante il suo disappunto, i due avevano iniziato a dormire in letti separati. 

 

I due fratelli avevano appena compiuto tredici anni quando una malattia piegò il villaggio: uno strano malessere colpiva d'improvviso le persone ed in un paio di settimane le portava alla morte. Nessuno capiva come si diffondesse o cosa la causasse e non vi era stata trovata una cura.

Nella speranza di fermare l'avanzata della piaga i corpi dei malati e dei morenti venivano portati fuori dalla cittadina e bruciati.

I  Winchester si facevano forza e cercavano di sfamarsi con ciò che la loro fattoria produceva, i bambini non venivano mandati a scuola per evitare che potessero ammalarsi. 

Erano sicuri di essere protetti, quando un giorno  Sam iniziò ad avere la tosse, la cosa lo fece uscire di testa: era sicuro di essersi ammalato e non voleva morire. Iohannes non disse niente e  Mary cercò di essere forte anche per non far preoccupare ulteriormente il figlio.

Dean era sicuro non fosse niente «Un male stagionale» diceva «se restate al caldo vi passerà, vedrete in un paio di giorni sarete come nuovo!», cercava di rassicurare il fratello.

 

I giorni passarono ma non la tosse.  Samuel era sempre più stanco e faceva fatica a muoversi così lo confinarono a letto con  Dean sempre al suo fianco, non lasciava il gemello neanche per un attimo.

Lo aiutava per qualsiasi cosa dall'imboccarlo se necessario al passargli il catino quando doveva rigettare o fare i suoi bisogni.

Dalla loro stanza i piccoli potevano vedere i loro genitori confabulare, il padre con un espressione dura e serie mentre la madre con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Probabilmente vorranno portarmi via così voi non vi ammalerete» disse  Sam piano.

«Cosa dite! Non vi manderanno da nessuna parte, poi non c'è pericolo. Fra un paio di giorni starete di nuovo bene»

«Lo avete detto anche la settimana scorsa.  Dean io morirò.»

«Voi non morirete, starete bene».

« Dean io morirò ed è meglio che voi stiate il meno possibile con me o vi ammalerete».

«Voi non morirete!» gli urlò il fratello, cosa che attirò l'attenzione dei genitori per un attimo

«Voi non morirete» ripetette  Dean piano cercando di trattenere le lacrime per non farle vedere «Voi siete  Sammy , il mio fratellino e non morirete. Io vi proteggerò e voi non morirete. Non morirete» disse più per convincere se stesso. 

«Non potete proteggermi da questo, come non possono le preghiere di nostra madre»

«State zitto. Voi non morirete il caso è chiuso. Ora vado a prepararvi un po' di zuppa»

« Dean » cercò di pregarlo il fratello, come a dirgli  _“_ _Dean_ _per favore ragionate”_ ma quello oramai era già corso fuori.

Quella sera arrivò la febbre e con lei le visioni, le urla, le preghiere ed il sangue nella tosse.

 

Samuel  morì di martedì. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, non una nuvola all'orizzonte. Gli uccellini cinguettavano sui rami degli alberi ed i fiori si stendevano rigogliosi nei campi, disturbati solamente da qualche ape o farfalla. L'aria era calda, tipica di una giornata di metà giugno. 

Dovettero staccare a forza  Dean dal corpo esanime del fratello, lo stringeva al petto stretto stretto come il più prezioso tesoro. 

« Dean dovete lasciarlo andare» lo scongiurò la madre con le lacrime agli occhi «È morto, lasciatelo andare».

«Lui non è morto, lui non è morto!» iniziò ad urlare  Dean «Lui non è morto!»

« Dean per favore» lo pregò il padre «devono portarlo via per bruciare il cadavere. So che è dura»

«Lui non è morto! Lui non è morto» continuava ad urlare.

Alla fine il padre, aiutato da un paio di uomini, dovette rimuovere con forza  Dean , mentre il piccolo si dimenava e li strattonava. 

«Lasciatemi andare! Lasciatemi andare!» gli sbraitava contro.

Mentre veniva trascinato via, il ragazzo notò che qualcuno si era avvicinato al corpo del fratello e lo stava portando via.

«Dove lo portate? Fermi, fermi! Lasciatelo andare! Fermi!» provò ad imporsi il piccolo.

« Dean, Samuel è morto. Dovete lascialo andare prima che contagi qualcun altro!»

«Lui non è morto! Padre fermateli! Lui non è morto» e scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto.

 

C'era una donna fuori dalla cittadina che viveva da sola su una colina. La sua casa era tra le più bizzarre, di una forma quasi triangolare, era circondata da oggetti inusuali: pile di sassi delle forme più strane erano ammucchiati nel giardino a formare un cerchio tutt'intorno alla casa, legnetti e conchiglie erano legati insieme e pendevano da travi collegate al soffitto o alle finestre, al minimo soffio d'aria suonavano una dolce musica.

La donna veniva chiamata “L'eremita rossa” e gli abitanti del villaggio si rivolgevano in segreto a lei per alcune “cure”: alle ragazze che lo desideravano veniva “tolto” il bambino da dentro la pancia, potevano essere acquistati alcuni filtri d'amore o medicamenti per alcune malattie.

 

Dean  bussò alla sua porta e mentre fissava gli stipiti di legno ebbe un po' di paura, ma se pensava di tornare indietro oramai era troppo tardi: la porta si aprì e con sua grande sorpresa lo accolse una ragazza che non avrebbe potuto avere più di vent'anni. Indossava un lungo abito rosso e portava una spessa collana di scuro cuoio intrecciato.

«Cosa mi avete portato?» gli chiese con fare indagatore. Dean timidamente le mostrò i quattro coniglietti che aveva in braccio e che aveva portato con fatica.

«Entrate» disse lei e con un gesto indicò due sedie all'intero della sua dimora facendo cenno di sedersi.

 

Se all'esterno la casa gli era sembrata inusuale, all'interno lo era ancora di più: al soffitto erano appese almeno un centinaio delle strane collane di legnetti e conchiglie insieme a dei sacchetti, una pianta sconosciuta avvolgeva la scala che portava al piano superiore e strani simboli ricoprivano le pareti.

«Perché siete qui?» domandò lei

«Mio fratello» risposte il ragazzo

«È malato?»

«No, è... è morto»

«Cosa volete che faccia per questo?»

«Riportalo in vita»

La donna si mise a ridere cosa che fece un po' arrabbiare Dean.

«Cosa vi fa pensare che possa farlo?» chiese con il sorriso sulle labbra.

«Voi potete fare di tutto. Le persone nel villaggio...»

«Le persone nel villaggio credono a quello che vogliono. Ora sono buona, ora sono cattiva, come preferiscono loro al momento»

«Vi prego, farò di tutto. Posso cacciarvi più conigli se desiderate, oppure una capra o due, la mia famiglia ha una fattoria giù al villaggio...»

«Certe cose vanno oltre la mia capacità» disse lei in tono secco. A quel punto si sentì un sibilo e lei si alzò, si diresse verso il camino e prese una teiera che era stata messa sul fuoco «è pronto il tè, ne volete un po'?» chiese la donna.

«No grazie»

«Io ne prenderò una tazza» L'Eremita se ne versò un po' e tornò a sedersi di fronte al ragazzo.

«Mio fratello... Potete farlo?»

«Sì e no»

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia «Cosa intendete?»

«Vostro fratello vivrà in un'altra vita»

«Tornerà in vita?»

«No»

«Avete appena detto che vivrà?» Dean era sempre più confuso.

«Vivrà in un'altra vita»

«Io lo rivedrò?»

«Oh sì, lo rivedrete ancora, ancora ed ancora»

«Rinascerà?»

«No»

Dean iniziò a spazientirsi mentre a donna continuava a rispondergli con il sorriso sulle labbra, sembrava si divertisse del suo non comprendere.

«Non capisco»

«Siete solo umano, non potete capire»

 

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui il ragazzo osservò la donna sorseggiare la sua tazza di tè cercando di capire cosa lei intendesse. Lei forse non capiva, lui doveva rivedere suo fratello, il suo gemello. Avevano condiviso l'utero della loro madre ed avrebbero condiviso la vita per sempre. Sam era parte di lui e lui era parte di Sam.

D'un tratto l'Eremita interruppe la quiete: «Non è facile da fare ciò che mi chiedete. Questa cosa, se iniziata andrà avanti per sempre.»

«Io voglio rivedere mio fratello per sempre»

«Ne siete sicuro?»

«Certo»

«Va bene» la donna a quel punto si alzò, prese una specie di pentolino e ci versò del liquido verdastro dalla teiere da cui prima aveva preso il tè. Camminò per tutta la stanza e prese un sacco di boccette di diverse forme e colori e verso un po' di tutto dentro: alcune contenevano fluidi maleodoranti, altri profumatissimi, altre ancora foglie o semi.

D'improvviso ordinò a Dean «Datemi la vostra mano».

«Cosa?»

«La mano!» e prima che lui potesse capire lei lo strattonò, prese una lama e gli incise il palmo ed un po' di sangue si aggiunse allo strano miscuglio.

«Mi avete fatto male!»

«Shhh!» lo zittì ella ed iniziò a pronunciare frasi in una lingua a lui incomprensibile.

 

Dean cercò qualcosa per fasciarsi il palmo sanguinante e prese una specie di fazzoletto dal tavolo della donna mentre lei continuava il rito.

Dopo una decina di minuti lei gli disse che era tutto finito e che poteva andarsene.

«Quando rivedrò mio fratello?»

«In un'altra vita»

«Cosa vuol dire?»

«In un'altra vita. In un'altra vita. In un'altra vita»

Il ragazzo uscì che lei ancora ripeteva quella frase come un mantra.

 

Dean non rivedette mai più suo fratello. Con il tempo iniziò a nutrire rancore verso l'Eremita, mentalmente accusandola di avergli fatto una falsa promessa. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe rivisto suo fratello ma oramai aveva capito che la cosa non sarebbe mai accaduta. Quando la gente del villaggio di rivoltò contro la donna, accusandola di essere l'artefice di una piaga ancora più grande di quella che gli aveva ucciso il gemello, Dean si assicurò di essere quello ad accendere il rogo.

Il ragazzo potette giurare di averla sentita sussurrare «In un'altra vita. In un'altra vita. Voi ora ricorderete e piangerete», ma si convinse che era solo un gioco della sua mente.

Senza saperlo aveva appena reso il suo dono una maledizione eterna.

 

~ o ~ ~ o ~ ~ o ~

 

Era un caldo martedì di maggio. I martedì avevano sempre fatto a Dean uno strano effetto dalla morte di suo fratello Samuel. Quello era accaduto molto tempo prima, troppe vite erano passate e la sua anima continuava stanca a vagare tra gli universi senza fine. Avrebbe mai avuto pace?

Nonostante gli anni trascorsi, se chiudeva gli occhi il ragazzo poteva ancora rivivere quei primi momenti, quando era giovane ed ingenuo e si divertiva a giocare per i campi con il suo gemello. Poteva ancora sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle ed ogni tanto l'aria fresca che gli accarezzava il volto.   
Questa volta erano di nuovo fratelli, ma  Sammy aveva quattro anni in meno di lui. La loro madre era morta quando il più grande aveva quattro anni, così vennero cresciuti dal padre  John che li portò a diventare cacciatori del sovrannaturale.    


In questo universo vi erano molte somiglianze con il suo, ma quella che Dean preferiva era sicuramente il legame con suo fratello, così simile all'originale: erano molto uniti ed erano la prima cosa l'uno per l'altro, non c'era che nulla avrebbero messo davanti. Qui aveva avuto l'occasione di prendersi molta cura del suo Sam, ed amava farlo. Non c'era nulla che non avrebbe fatto per suo fratello.

 

Era un caldo martedì di maggio ed i Winchester avevano deciso di prendersi un piccolo momento di pausa dopo una settimana particolarmente intensa. Erano fermi in una piccola cittadina nel nord della California, in un motel dal nome buffo.

«Meatloaf Town» disse Dean leggendo l'insegna «credo sia il peggior nome di sempre. Insomma, Meatloaf? È il nome che potresti dare al tuo gatto non ad uno stupido motel...»

«Forse al proprietario piace il polpettone»

«Comunque resta un nome del cavolo»

 

Dopo essersi sistemati in una camera doppia non troppo diversa dalle centinaia in cui avevano dormito fino a quel momento, decidettero di cenare in un  diner che avevano visto lungo la strada. 

«La solita cena da coniglio, Sammy?» chiese il maggiore quando vide il fratello leggere con attenzione le pagine riguardanti le insalate.

«Cerco solo di vivere in modo salutare. Anche a te farebbe bene cambiare ogni tanto»

«Perché dovrei soffrire mangiando delle foglie verdi che sanno di carta? Non c'è cosa migliore di un doppio cheeseburger al bacon!»

In risposta Sam scosse la testa, «Prima o poi ti verrà un infarto» disse, cosa che fece sorridere Dean.

 

Dopo cena i fratelli comprarono qualche birra e si fermarono in una collina poco fuori città ad osservare il tramonto.

Seduto sul cofano dell'Impala con una bottiglia in mano, Dean penso a suo fratello Samuel, a quante vite avevano vissuto insieme ed a quante altre volte lo avrebbe dovuto rivedere.

Chiudendo gli occhi rimembrava ogni singola esperienza passata e disse tra se e se che quella era stata la migliore e la peggiore fino a quel momento. Quante volte solo in quell'universo aveva visto morire Sam? Quante volte lo aveva riportato in vita non curandosi delle conseguenze? Dean però avrebbe fatto sempre di tutto per poterlo rivedere anche solo una volta, per avere quell'occasione che gli era stata così brutalmente strappata anni prima...

Da piccolo credeva che lui e Sammy fossero due metà di un'unica cosa e che si erano in qualche modo divisi nell'utero della loro madre ed avessero sempre cercato di riunirsi.

Quando la malattia gli aveva portato via il fratello, egli si promise che in un modo o nell'altro lo avrebbe rivisto ancora, ma andando dalla strega mai avrebbe immaginato che la magia gli avrebbe causato più dolore. Così continuata a vedere Sam morire ancora, ancora ed ancora...

Sperava che un giorno l'anima dell'Eremita lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.

 

Sam morì all'età di ottantadue anni, seguito due anni dopo dal fratello maggiore.

Da una decina d'anni si erano stanziati in un accogliente casa di cura nel Kansas e passavano le giornate tra passeggiate, gite all'aperto e partite di bingo con gli altri ospiti. Entrambi sorpresi di essere riusciti ad arrivare a quel punto e vivere una vita normale.

Questa volta Dean fu felice ci andarsene perché finalmente aveva trovato un po' di pace e dopo tutto quel tempo era pronto a lasciare andare il suo gemello.

Quando chiuse gli occhi Dean vide finalmente il buio.

 


End file.
